A última noite
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Harry, tem a sua última aventura ao lado de seus pais. E sua futura amada!


**Nome:** A última noite!

**Resumo:** Harry tem a sua última aventura ao lado de seus pais, ainda vivos. E ao lado da sua futura amada.

**A última noite.**

O calor úmido, a música do vento nas folhas dos coqueiros, o mar azul sumindo no fim do horizonte, a vida tranqüila, longe da perseguição de meu pai. Este é o lugar ideal para mim e toda minha tropa de soldados, apenas para tirarmos um descanso.

- Soldados! Levantar acampamento! – ordenei esticando o meu pequeno braço no ar.

Os soldados saíram assustados de seus acampamentos e na primeira das barracas, apareceu uma linda mulher, de cabelos cacheados até a cintura, com uma coroa na cabeça, um pouco sonolenta, vestindo um tecido vermelho veludo que estendia por todo o chão. 

- Desculpa, meu amor – disse à rainha que estava saindo da barraca – Não era minha intenção acordá-la. 

- Tudo bem, eu já ia levantar mesmo – disse ela piscando firme e esfregando os olhos com doçura, mais parecia uma criança. 

- Sim, senhor! – concordaram os soldados vestidos de verde, todos eles, dirigindo às respectivas barracas, montadas por enormes lápis coloridos.

Não demorou mais do que três segundos para que eu já os julgassem um bando de dorminhocos de primeira, fui logo acordando-os com um apito irritante, eles puseram-se de pé imediatamente e continuamos nossa jornada tranqüila.

- Harry! Pára com esse apito! – gritou minha mãe lá da cozinha, parecia zangada pois não suportava mais me ouvir apitando isso por toda a casa – Viu, James Tiago Potter? Você viu o que você deu ao garoto? Vou ficar surda desse jeito, não é possível!

Mamãe ficava bem zangada quando ouvia o som do meu apito, mas era gostoso irritá-la.

Voltando à longa jornada por qual eu tinha que passar, estávamos todos contentes até depararmos com a nossa maior aventura de todas, escalar o "Monte Everest" coberto de gelo, aquilo me fez arrepiar.

- Soldados! Em posição de escala! – disse a todos.

- Sentido! – responderam todos se posicionando em fileira.

- Oh, Harry, não sei se isso será possível – disse minha rainha com um pouco de medo, apertando seus olhos caramelos na minha direção – Estou com medo, você sabe, ainda mais hoje, dia das Bruxas, 31 de outubro!

- Tudo bem, Hermione, nós vamos superar tudo isso, fique tranqüila... Vai ser fácil... – disse passando a mão no braço dela, e fiquei arrepiado, sentia-me bem ao fazer isso – É só grudar com firmeza na minha cintura.

Ela corou e pareceu apreensiva em fazer isso em mim, mas fez, e isso me arrepiou também.

- Segura com firmeza, Mi! – disse colocando uma das minhas mãos no alto do morro e com um impulso consegui subir.

- Estou com medo...

- Não precisa ter, Mione, eu estou aqui...

E já estávamos escalando o terceiro andar daquela enorme montanha, quando meu pé escorregou em algum lugar, não consegui me equilibrar muito bem, e meus dedos na tentativa inútil de me agarrar em qualquer coisa, mas infelizmente peguei na ponta de alguma coisa, parecia ser bem sólido, e trouxe junto comigo uma montanha pesada, e com vários livros, vários. Hermione deu um grito, tudo foi ficando escuro e pesados livros despencavam nas nossas cabeças.

- SOCORRO! – gritamos, estava atordoado com o baque.

A porta se abriu.

- Filho! Você ainda não aprendeu que não pode escalar a estante? É perigoso...

Suspirei, por Merlin, estava a salvo, eu, toda minha tropa, e claro, Hermione. 

Meu pai tirou todos os livros em cima da gente, e pude respirar o ar livre novamente, Hermione já estava nos braços largos de meu pai.

- Eita, Harry, não se pode deixar uma dama como Hermione correr perigo assim – disse seu pai rindo – Ora, vocês dois só aprontam, heim crianças?

Uma mulher ruiva, que eu admirava todos os dias, entrou pelo quarto, era minha mamãe.

- Mas agora é hora de se despedir, Harry... Os pais de Hermione já vieram buscá-la, estão na sala esperando... Os Grangers estão indo comemorar o Dia das Bruxas na casa de um amigo deles... Nós vamos ficar por aqui mesmo – disse ela arriscando um olhar de precaução em direção à noite fria e cheia de relâmpagos.

- Tudo bem, papai, xau xau Mi – disse Harry acenando para ela enquanto seu pai o depositava em um berço e ela dava acenava com as mãos por cima do ombro do meu pai – Nos veremos em breve.

_Mal sabia ele que esse breve duraria quase dez anos._

- Boa noite, Harry! – disse meu pai apagando a luz, minha mãe me deu um beijo na testa.

- Nós te amamos, Harry! - e saiu encostando a porta de leve deixando uma fresta de luz na minha direção.

- Adeus papai... Adeus mamãe... – eu disse encostando a cabeça no berço. Meu coração estava pesado, sentia que ia saltar pela boca, como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

Puxei o cobertor até o meu queixo, imaginando qual seria minha próxima aventura arriscada, olhei para os meus brinquedos espalhados por todo o quarto, não sei porquê mas eles me transmitiam segurança, como se fosse algum tipo de companheiros.

- Boa noite – disse piscando a eles. E eles me devolveram a piscadela, podia jurar que isso aconteceu.


End file.
